The present invention relates to pallets, and more particularly to a paper pallet which comprises packing members respectively packed on blocks thereof at two opposite sides to reinforce the structural strength.
FIG. 1 shows a paper pallet according to the prior art. This structure of paper pallet comprises a bottom deckboard 10a, a top deckboard 12a, and a plurality of cylindrical blocks 11a connected between the bottom deckboard 10a and the top deckboard 12a and defining a plurality of entries 13a for the forks of a forklift truck. Because the bottom deckboard 10a and the top deckboard 12a are respectively fastened to the top and bottom sides of the cylindrical blocks 11a by adhesion, the binding power between the deckboards 10a,12a and the blocks 11a is weak, and the blocks 11a tend to be forced out of place or destroyed. Therefore, the service life of this structure of paper pallet is short.